1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to an oscillation circuit, and more particularly, to an oscillation circuit capable of being certainly triggered, a driving circuit thereof, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, electronic products with better performance have been developed, and normal operation of the electronic products relies on an oscillator providing a clock signal. Through the exact clock signal generated by the oscillator, data and signals received by chips inside the electronic products can be sequentially processed and transmitted to circuits at the next stage at the right time.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional oscillator 60. As indicated in FIG. 1, the oscillator 60 has an enable end 16 and an output end 18. The enable end 16 is used to receive an enable signal ENin, and the output end 18 is used to output an output signal CK. Generally, when the enable signal ENin stays at a low voltage level, the oscillator 60 stays at a disable state, but when the enable signal ENin stays at a high voltage level, the oscillator 60 stays at an enable state. Accordingly, when the oscillator 60 is required to oscillate, the enable signal ENin is raised from the low voltage level to the high voltage level, so that the oscillator 60 can be triggered to oscillate, and further the output signal CK is able to become a clock signal. However, the quality of the oscillator 60 is the key point to determine whether the oscillator 60 is triggered to oscillate or not. Specifically, for the oscillator having poor quality, when the voltage level of the enable signal ENin is high, the oscillator 60 may not be triggered to oscillate, so that the output signal CK is not a desired clock signal. However, when the output signal CK is not a clock signal, elements of which normal operation counts on the clock signal output by the oscillator 60 can no longer be normally operated.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.